dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Defence
This story, was made to fit into Canon after GT. Placing Vegeta as King of the Saiyans, he takes his rightful place. This clears up any wonders about Vegeta's heritage as a Saiyan. And what happens after GT. Also, my small edits are me working while researching various moves for upcoming characters. 'Chapter One, It Begins' Pot sat on a bench inside the Palace. Small Biolike creatures were attacking. They looked like Saibamen. Of course, they sent out Saibamen against these Biomen. He looked around the room, the Throne Room of the Palace. The Prince, Trunks, was happy to see Pot under his wing; Vegeta, however, did not like his son teaching this low life. Private Toma, apart of Pot's team walked into the Throne Room. "Captain. Saibamen are losing in numbers. Shall I go out to support?" Toma said, concerned. "No. Send out the rest of the Warriors. Not Saibamen." Pot said slightly, looking out through a window. "Yes sir." Toma responded, running off. Warriors after warriors tore out, all Saiyan. Thunder crackled once, or twice, which is unusual for this weatherless Planet. Biomen dropkicked Saiyans, and Saiyans sent out Ki blasts onto the Biomen. These Biomen retreated, sending a stall in the war. Saiyans went back into there barracks, temples, and Palaces. Warriors lined up on the wall, two on each side. "Pfft." Vegeta grunted, stepping from his throne, along with Trunks. "Trunks. Take Cpt. Pot with you to take the Android." Vegeta ordered, as Trunks did what he said. 'Chapter Two, Confrontation.' Trunks powered into Super Saiyan with Pot as they flew to the Androids supposed area. They both landed, and the Android flickered out from his hiding place. It smiled inside of it's covering on the head, and jogged over to Trunks. "Ah. The Prince. And, is that Captain Pot?" He said, sending a punch to Trunks. Pot gripped his arm, and swung him around into the air, letting go. He released two Ki blasts, those two slamming into the Android. The Android fell to the ground, damaged a small bit. It backflipped to its feet, sending Ki to his hands. He released one Full Power Energy Ball, slamming it into Pot. Pot rolled back, and the Ball hit him. He flew back on the ground, and into a rock. His head broke the rock, and he sprung into the air. Pot releases a barrage of Ki Blasts, and Trunks charged his Ki. Trunks send out Ki to his hands, charging a large ball of Ki. "Flash Bang!" He shouted, throwing it into the Android. '' ''Ki Blasts, and the Flash Bang all rammed into the Android. Smoke formed, and cleared, the Android stood there chuckling. "Hmph. Weaklings." Trunks shook slightly, and then shouted "No! Impossible.. That should have finished you!" Captain Pot wasn't surprised. "Hey, Prince. Let's do this thing." He said, placing his hands to his side. He charged his Ki, two yellow orbs formed in them, of Ki. "Very well." Trunks said, responding. Trunks moved his hands to his side, charging two large balls of blue Ki in his hand. "Your finished!" They both shouted, then, "Big Tree Cannon!" Shouted Pot, "Super Buster Cannon!" Shouted trunks, releasing an Energy wave. The same with Pot. Each one slammed into the Androids. They could hear small cracks forming. The Android screached through the smoke cloud, and ran off. He fled from the battle, and Bio men formed around the hole he was hiding in. Lt. Baw flew by, sensing the Ki immediatly. "Whats going on?" Said the Saiyan, looking at the weakended Trunks and Cpt. "We just fought off the Android." Trunks said, springing into the air with Cpt. Pot. "He's been weakended, but I think he's repairing right now." Baw nodded, and flew off with the rest to inform Vegeta. 'Chapter Three, Raid.' "What!? What do you mean you let the Android get away!?" Vegeta shouted, after hearing what happended. "You are useless, Prince." He said, calming down. "My king. I apologise." "Hmph." Vegeta grunted, after Pot said what he said. "Go after the Android. Take your whole team, and Trunks." Vegeta ordered. Pot nodded, and the rest happended. Slowly, but it did. Trunks went into Ascended Super Saiyan. He sighed, walking into the hole. No guards. He could see a light at the end. Lt. and the Pvt. moved forward. They were blasted backward by the Android, and came flying out. Captain Pot went into Super Saiyan, and both him and Trunks walked forward. Trunks was punched backwards, falling onto Pot. Pot rolled back and Trunks got up, they ran outside. The Android floated out and Pvt. Toma sent out Ki blasts. They hit the Android, doing nothing. The Android chuckled once more, and sprung out to Toma. Toma moved to the side as he came, and Baw came up behind the Android, charging Ki into his hand. A small greenish blue aura grew in his hand as Baw yelled "Galick Cannon!" The Galick Cannon flashed out as he yelled, Baw sending his hand forward. '' ''He clenched his hand into a fist, the Galick Cannon ending. A yellow aura glowed in his hands, and he then shouted, to finish the Android, "Spirit Punch!" and slammed his fist into the Android. "Give 'em all you got!" Captain Pot yelled, sending out a small Big Bang Attack. It slammed into the Android, ripping him inhalf; he fell to the ground, in peices. The Prince groaned slightly, and looked out to see what had happended. He smiled, seeing the Android in peices. They returned to the King, Vegeta, and were granted honor. Captain Pot was then promoted to General of the Saiyan Army, and Pvt. Toma was promoted to Corporal. Baw remained Lueitenant, due to his skill fitting in such rank. '' ''End Category:Fan Fiction